


Red Lipstick

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/F, Laure looks like a bottom but is actually a top, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: Laure is hot and adorably shy, Sjokz can’t wait to top her tonight. Except that things won’t exactly go this way.
Relationships: Eefje "sjokz" Depoortere/Laure "Bulii" Valée
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> For the homies <3

Sjokz is waiting for Laure in front of the bar, scrolling on Twitter. It’s the first time the two of them are having a drink without anyone else, but they both know where this is going. Sjokz made her flirting texts quite explicit. 

Sjokz: can’t wait to see your stunning outfit  
Sjokz: can’t wait to see how stunning you look under the outfit  
Laure: *pleading face*

So when Laure joins her, Sjokz is absolutely confident. She passes one hand in her blonde hair, her red lips give Laure a warm smirk, and she just knows she is irresistible. But she called it: Laure looks stunning. Her red lipstick matches her red top with long sleeves, she wears a black skirt, black tights and black heels. Despite the heels, she’s still adorably shorter than Sjokz. As for her face, her hair, her makeup… she’s as gorgeous as usual. Sjokz chose to wear a black suit and the low-cut neckline makes her black bra slightly visible. 

“Hey gorgeous,” greets Sjokz. 

Laure chuckles, lowering her gaze. 

“Hey, you. How are you?”

“I’m good.”

As she says this, Sjokz’ voice sounds so flirty that Laure struggles to hold her gaze. 

“Let’s go inside?”

The women settle inside at a round table for two. They sit close to each other on the couch, order two cocktails. By the time they finish their first drink, they chat in a playful way in the comfort of the dim-lighted room. Sjokz is especially flirty, but Laure responds to it shyly, batting her eyes prettily. Sjokz’ gaze wanders on the other woman’s legs, acknowledging once more how hot they are. The tights look fancy, sexy, almost like lingerie. The Belgian places one hand on the French’s thigh, rubbing it softly. Laure grins and grasps Sjokz’ chin, pulling her face very close to hers. 

“No touching in public places.” she says, and it doesn’t sound like a suggestion, but rather like a command. 

Her hand lowers from Sjokz’ chin and gently pushes the hand on her thigh away. Sjokz is still stunned from this touch and this attitude. She chuckles, even more eager to touch the gorgeous woman next to her. The alcohol doesn’t help, she can already feel a heat rising between her legs. 

“So what do you want to do now?”

“Let’s go to your place?”

Laure is back to her shy self. Sjokz is so attracted to her. The blonde stands up to pay for their drinks, but Laure grabs her arm and pulls her down on the couch with an unexpected strength.

“That’s on me,” she explains with a smile. 

Sjokz would usually discuss it, insisting to be the one who invites the other, but for some reason, right now, she can’t. The only words that cross her lips are:

“Thank you.”

Laure’s smile gets bigger and as she stands up, her perfume goes straight to Sjokz’ head. The blonde’s gaze lingers on the brunette’s butt as she walks away. She exhales deeply, trying to chill down a little. She scrolls on Twitter again, but she can’t focus on what she reads. Thankfully, Laure comes back to her soon enough. 

. . . . . .

They’re walking in Berlin’s streets. As Laure laughs at Sjokz’ joke, she grabs the Belgian’s arm and leans on her. Sjokz smirks. 

“What happened to ‘no touching in public places’?”

“Well. I guess it’s not public if no one’s around,” replies Laure. 

The French glances to confirm that no one’s around. Then, she holds Sjokz’ neck above her hair and presses a hot kiss on her lips. Sjokz feels relieved to finally touch her, but tensed up because her desire is increasing. She responds to the kiss enthusiastically, pressing her hands on Laure’s lower back. Laure’s chest rubs softly on Sjokz’, which stimulates the blonde’s nipples slightly and she can’t tell whether Laure did it on purpose. She opens her blue eyes on a lusty brown gaze. Of course it was on purpose. Laure is the sneaky type. The brunette steps back, interlaces their fingers and kiss the back of Sjokz’ hand. These cute moves are driving the blonde crazy. 

. . . . . .

They finally reach Sjokz’ apartment. As soon as Sjokz locks the main door behind them, Laure pins her on the door, kissing her languorously, rubbing their bodies together. A low moan escapes from the blonde’s lips and she’s delighted to dive into the brunette’s touch. She puts her hand on Laure’s butt, massaging it while pushing her towards her even more. They keep moving in synchronization on the door for a moment. Then, Laure puts a hand on Sjokz’ neck, sliding under the low-cut neckline to hold one boob above the bra. Sjokz parts from the kiss for a second to catch her breath. Laure massages the boob by drawing circles, before sliding her fingers to the nipple. She brushes against it softly, staring into the blue eyes with a dominant look, her lips slightly parted. They kiss again and Laure increases her pressure on the nipple, causing a new moan from the blonde. She plays with the boob, changing from soft touch, to strong pressure, to light scratches. Sjokz bends her head towards the ceiling and Laure starts to play with both boobs simultaneously. 

“Will you show me the way to your room or…?” teases Laure with a smirk. 

Sjokz lowers her head back. 

“Hey, you didn’t give me any time to!”

“Are you blaming me?” Laure asks, with irresistible puppy eyes. 

Sjokz tilts her head, bites her lower lip. 

“You’re illegally pretty.”

The blonde bends, cups the other woman’s cheeks and kisses her quickly. Then, she leads the way to her bedroom. Laure nods approvingly at the decoration. 

“I love the colors.”

Next thing Sjokz knows, she is pushed on her double bed, laying under Laure’s body. 

“Where were we?” says the brunette. 

She unbuttons Sjokz’ top and pants, revealing black lace underwear. She kisses the naked skin, her red lipstick leaving traces all over it. She pushes the bra to lick the boobs, her tongue insisting on its most sensitive parts. The sensations rebound in Sjokz’ body, she sighs loudly. When Laure is done with both her boobs, Sjokz pushes the brunette to swap positions. She sits on Laure’s lower belly and caresses her boobs with intensity. The brunette allows it, diving in the touch for a few moments, closing her eyes beautified by makeup. But then, she sits again and draws Sjokz’ clothes, making the other woman strip down entirely. Laure takes her own top off, leaving the blonde thirsting on her breast, then her heels and her skirt. Sjokz is heavily turned on by the sight of her gorgeous body in black underwear and sexy tights. Usually, she would take action straight away, but right now she is just stunned and can only obey to Laure’s desires. Sjokz lays down again, offering her naked body to the other woman, who proceeds to leave more lipstick traces. Laure pushes Sjokz’ thighs away from one another. Sjokz moans louder, eager to be pleased. But Laure stops. 

“How do you ask it in French?”

“What? Uuh–”

Sjokz knows countless languages but right now she can’t seem to remember a single word from any of them. Laure runs her tongue on her thigh, making Sjokz whine. 

“So…?”

Laure lifts up, staring at Sjokz with her seducing smirk. 

“I– I forgot. I’m sorry. Please Laure, I want you.”

Sjokz lifts up to kiss the other woman but Laure dodges it playfully. 

“I don’t understand. Try again.”

Laure gets closer and starts sucking Sjokz’ neck. The blonde moans loudly. She wraps her arms around the brunette’s chest, digging her fingers in her skin as the sensations become overwhelming. 

“Por favor?”

Laure chuckles.

“That’s Spanish, honey.”

The way she said ‘honey’ was so slutty, it drives Sjokz insane. Laure is back at licking her nipples from the tip of her tongue with painfully soft touches. 

“Ah I know! It’s s’il te plait! Right, babe?”

Laure takes her time to reply, still licking the boobs too softly. 

“Right. But you need to be more precise.”

Laure leaves red traces on the low belly, making Sjokz hiss. 

“Baise-moi, s’il te plait.”

“Oh fuck, you sound so hot.”

Sjokz’ cheeks turn even more red. Laure gets between her legs but she keeps teasing the other woman. Her tongue brushes too slightly against the vulva and Sjokz gets more whiny. 

“Please, Laure… s’il te plait…”

Laure stretches one hand towards the boobs and extends her fingers to grab both nipples with them. Her other hand gets to Sjokz’ butthole, caressing gently the outside. All these touches are too much and not enough at the same time. Sjokz bounces, too horny. 

“Please Laure!” she whines loudly. 

Laure decides it’s enough. Her tongue presses against the blonde’s vulva, caressing it back and forth. Sjokz’ moans are less spaced out. Laure settles on the clit and moves on it with skill and precision. 

“Fuck Laure, it’s so good!”

Laure is still stimulating her boobs, her clit and her butthole at the same time, with more intensity. She slides her pinky finger inside the anus, moving on and on. Sjokz’ breath is erratic, she’s completely under Laure’s spell. The brunette stops to lay next to the blonde. Sjokz kisses her more wildly than before. Then, Laure’s hand reaches Sjokz’ clit, rubs it fastly and strongly. Sjokz is screaming and it doesn’t take long for her to reach the orgasm. The heat inside her is at its climax and Laure holds the rhythm as long as it lasts, until she sees her partner relax and stop screaming. Sjokz holds Laure’s neck, leaning her forehead on hers, panting. They kiss again, softly but still lustily. 

“Merci madame Bu.”

Laure chuckles. 

“You’re welcome, gorgeous.”

Sjokz slides a hand between Laure’s legs in her turn, rubbing her crotch nicely through the fabric. She then helps her to get rid of her clothes and she loves to see how Laure can’t wait for it. The little teaser needs her reward too. Sjokz admires her naked body, caressing her goddess’ skin. When she touches her vulva, she can feel that Laure is very wet and she smirks at it. Sjokz penetrates her vagina with two fingers, causing the brunette to whimper. Laure’s body follows Sjokz' enchanting moves, bouncing in synchronization. She only communicates through moans now and she has Sjokz’ full attention. The blonde pulls her fingers back to finish her. The way she rubs the clit fulfills the brunette’s needs. She strokes it on and on, until Laure nods at her to ask for a more intense push. Sjokz obeys, increases her rhythm and she hears her partner orgasm in a beautiful sound. 

. . . . . .

The rest of the night goes smoothly, it almost feels like a pajama party. Sjokz and Laure are chilling in front of a series, chatting peacefully. They fall asleep, cuddled in each other’s arms, still naked. 

The next morning, Sjokz wakes up first. She heads for the kitchen and while the coffee flows inside the coffee pot, she acknowledges how she smells like sweat mixed with the distant memory of her perfume. She also notices that the red traces of lipstick on her skin didn’t completely fade. Sjokz smiles at these sweet memories. She starts to cook pancakes and overthinks it for a second. _Do pancakes look too romantic for a first time with her?_ But then she shrugs. _Let’s say it’s just a thank you for the good fuck._


End file.
